A Good Morning Indeed
by misspinach
Summary: Post-always Caskett working things out, together, morning after.


In the morning light streaming through a New York window, a man slowly blinks himself awake. He feels strangely content, seeing as he had a major fight with the love of his life a few days ago. All at once, the events of the previous night seep back into his memory. He realises with a jolt that he has his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman. She stirs, and looks up into his eyes.

"Morning handsome. Where's my coffee?" she says sleepily as her gorgeous, though slightly swollen, lips curve up into a smile.

"Kate, you're here!" Richard Castle breathes as he leans down to touch his lips briefly to hers.

"Of course I'm here, you fool!" Kate Beckett exclaims. "And I'm never leaving you again," she adds, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

Castle leans back down and kisses her, more passionately than before. Kate moans into his mouth as his tongue pushes past her lips and explores her mouth. Much to her annoyance, he pulls away too soon.

"First things first. Coffee for the detective," he announces and leaps off the bed.

Kate chuckles, and then becomes serious. She realises that she has to tell him, there's no point in keeping it to herself, she knows he'll find out eventually.

"Castle, I didn't tell you last night, but I resigned yesterday. I'm no longer a cop."

Castle doesn't respond instantly and she becomes anxious.

"I hope that doesn't upset you, I know you like the cases and shadowing me and writing Nikki Heat and everything but I just don't feel like I need to be a detective anymore, solving my mother's murder is not my top priority now and you're important to me and I don't want to put myself in the crosshairs every day and-" Castle strides back over to the bed where she is sitting with a sheet wrapped around her body and silences her rambling with his lips on hers.

"Kate, I'd love you even if you worked at McDonalds. I'm partly glad that you quit, you're much safer now, but if you decide to go back, I'll be happy with that too," Castle assures her.

"Besides, now that you're unemployed, we'll have so much more time to..." he trails off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kate puts her hand on his chest and pushes him away.

"Very funny. Now go get me coffee," she growls, looking amused at the same time. "Clothes might be a good idea too, your daughter should be home soon right?" she laughed.

"Gee Castle, what's with the sour face? Not looking forward to seeing Alexis?" Kate asks, looking confused when Castle's grin slides off his face.

"No, it's just; I don't want _you _to put clothes on!" Castle whines.

Kate sniggers, "You can be such a child sometimes Richard Castle."

"Makes you want me right?" he winks and then yelps when a pillow is thrown at his head.

She walks out of his bedroom following the enticing smells of bacon and eggs and of course, pancakes. She still can't believe she spent the night with Richard Castle. Richard-freaking-Castle. If only her 20-year-old self could see her now. Kate walks into the kitchen and sees the man wearing only his boxers. She smiles, pads over to where he's standing at the stove, flipping pancakes, and puts her arms around his body, pressing her lips to his shoulder blade. He turns around in her arms and wraps her up in his body, holding her close. They stand there for a few moments, breathing each other in.  
"I could get used to this," smiles Castle, "But preferably with no clothes on," he adds as he rubs his hands up and down her back, now adorned with yesterday's shirt.

Kate merely hugs him tighter to herself, smiling into his chest.

This time it's Castle looking sad when Kate pulls away. She puts her hands on his biceps, leans up to reach his height and puts her lips next to his ear.

Castle's heart quickens when he feels her hot breath on the side of his face.

"I love you." She whispers, putting all her emotions and love for him into that one small sentence, hoping it will be enough, that she will be good enough.

His breath hitches as he looks down at this beautiful woman, this woman that just declared her love for him. He didn't know it was possible, but after four years, he's still falling for her. For a couple of seconds they just stare into each other's eyes, arousal dawning, before passion overcomes them and they simultaneously smash their lips together, wrapping their arms around each other as Castle attempts to lead them to the couch where they fall, in a mess of limbs and frenzied kisses.

"Dad? Detective Beckett?"

Castle and Kate look up from where they are lying together on the couch, thankfully wearing clothes once again, with guilty looks on their faces.

"Hey Alexis, we weren't expecting you for another hour or so," comments Castle, somewhat awkwardly.

"I left my all-nighter early, I thought you'd like some company, but it seems Detective Beckett has that covered," Alexis pointed out, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, we kind of worked things out sweetie," Castle admitted, glancing at Kate.

Alexis surveyed them doubtfully for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"As long as you're happy," she murmured, walking to the stairs.

Kate and Castle exchange concerned looks.

"I don't think she's too happy with this new arrangement Castle," remarked Kate.

"Yeah, I might need to spend some time with her, get her used to the idea of us," he agreed.

"I do need to go home and get changed, and I should probably swing by the precinct and sign my resignation papers," added Kate.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to quit being a cop Kate? I mean, it's been your life for so long, do you really just want to give it up?"

"I am sure for now. There's no telling what the future may bring, but I'm finished with that part of my life. I want to just be Kate. Not Detective Beckett, the one with the vendetta. I don't need to find my mother's killer anymore, there are more things important to me, and I see that now." she says, lifting her head off his chest to look in his eyes.

"I love you too," Castle smiles, leaning down to press his lips softly to hers.

Kate reciprocates, both of their lips moving in time against each other, synchronised, always.


End file.
